Bicho
by Felinos
Summary: Están iguales: Ambos creen ser el cazador y temen ser la presa. Ambos están armados y heridos. Ambos quieren seguir con sus vidas. (Y eso último lo resume todo). Perú/Chile. UA.
1. Chapter 1

Nos gusta el PeChi. Y para qué decir más, si de hacerlo les arruinaríamos la sorpresa. Por favor, pasen y lean, y si quieren comenten también que nosotras les estaremos muy agradecidas.

Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, a nosotras sólo nos gustan los animales.

* * *

><p><em>"Fíjese en las botas. La parte de los talones está desgarrada. Eso quiere decir que la hembra lo arrastró un buen tramo luego de matarlo. Mire los desgarros de la<em>  
><em>camisa, en el pecho. De ahí lo tomó el animal con los dientes, para jalarlo. Pobre gringo. La muerte tiene que haber sido horrorosa. Mire la herida. Una de las garras le destrozó la yugular. Ha de haber agonizado una media hora mientras la hembra le bebía la sangre manando a borbotones, y después, inteligente el<em>_animal, lo arrastró hasta la orilla del río para impedir que lo devorasen las hormigas"._

_—Luis Sepúlveda. Un viejo que leía novelas de amor._

* * *

><p><strong>Bicho<strong>

Miguel, la tarde en que mamá le dijo que no podían permanecer juntos por las continuas rondas de extranjeros cazadores que, no sé cómo diantres, directamente desde el Atlántico hasta el Amazonas hacen lo que se les da la gana en estos páramos vírgenes y a espaldas de la policía, había tratado de mantener la estela de calma por un momento. Están en peligro, ¿cómo no va a defender a su familia y simplemente irse a la deriva, huyendo, como si no tuviera honor ni amor por ellos?

«Tonto eres pues, acá yo tengo a tu papá y tus hermanos, yo no quiero que te pase a ti esto, anda donde tu sherette».

«Mamá, no le digas así, él sólo es una presa» y cachetada, porque Miguel bromea pero su madre siempre va en serio. O algo así.

Estando él medio triste, pero con la esperanza que primero morirán los cazadores, su piel se transformó. Cuando estaba en el puesto de jugos de frutos y comiendo algún pedazo de cerdo... Bien cocido, vio a un individuo... adentrarse a esa mata verdosa de plantas, palmeras y árboles. Alejándose del ruido le siguió, mirando cauteloso como quién tantea al territorio y al enemigo, en su nivel más salvaje. El hombre este vestía a lo militar, con botas negras manchadas de barro seco.

Miguel huele, quiere abrir tanto su sentido del olfato para saber las intenciones de este sospechoso que, de buenas a primeras, camina en el sendero de las chozas más alejadas. No se le notaba rifle, puso MÁS en guardia a Miguel porque podría estar provisto de algo más nocivo, (ha visto él, los ataques del boom) y eso hace que su corazón se acelere unos pulsaciones, miedo, la piel empieza a darle cosquillas bajo la ropa. El individuo sigue caminando a paso seguro, ya donde no hay ruido y los árboles encapotan más, chozas ya no hay. Caminan unos minutos más, el individuo buscando y el animal acechando. El individuo no nota nada hasta que oye una respiración MUY pesada y fuerte, sólo de esas que oyes cuando te acercas lo suficiente al vidrio del zoológico donde están en exposición los felinos. Se detiene. Traga saliva y voltea, más con desconfianza que con el temor líquido. Miguel lo mira, con el cuello de esa textura, unas cuantas manchas en el antebrazo, garras.

Francisco abre los ojos como platos.

—No me digas que te la creíste... —dice y Miguel también se sorprende, es que lleva una mascara de alguna tribu de su país.

—¡Pancho! Casi te como, en serio, aunque luego me hubiera dado mal de estómago —se ríe y Francisco a lo «tsss, ya quisieras».

—Oye, ya. Es que mi abuelito me prestó esta ropa —se da una vuelta y Miguel se rasca el cuello mirándole de pies a cabeza el uniforme de soldado.

—¿Pero por qué justo ahora? —frunce el ceño, y Francisco se encoge de hombros.

—Hace tiempo que no vengo hasta acá —una semana—. Y quería probar qué tal me quedaba, pero ¡ay! ¡Es broma! —responde más o menos ofendido—. Tú me has hecho peores así que no te vengas a hacer de santo, que pa' eso no estás en el altar.

Miguel se ríe un poco más, bajándole a la tensión. Mueve el cuello de un lado a otro, para no tenerlo tan duro.

—Quítate esa máscara, empezando, que pareces Chullachaqui —la piel empieza a tomar su forma humana con el ánimo controlándose. Y Francisco le obedece, contestando «pa bagre te tenemos a ti, pana».

—Es que, hace un rato vengo de la casa —su casa, su familia, quien le pudo poner ese toque tristón es una riña de su mamá.

Mientras le va contando lo sucedido, caminan a faldas de unos árboles y las lluvias que nadie controla en la Selva, lo mojan todo con sólo diez gotones de agua, y todo se inunda.

Francisco le sigue, «te quedas en mi casa otra temporada» y él asiente... pero su ánimo se transforma a medida que Francisco y él recuerdan ciertos pasajes de su vida, cuando conoció a Miguel.

—Bien malo eras con la pelota tú.

Porque solo fue en la adolescencia donde la curiosidad es un «no, no te lo puedo decir», le intrigaba ver a Miguel con demasiado apetito y, literalmente cuando una extranjera rubia y no tan despampanante pasaba delante de él y su mirada era hambrienta, hasta parecía que le salían colmillos. Esas cosas escapaban de la compresión de Francisco, aunque luego se enteró, en el centro de una ronda, como había sido el culto que generación tras generación se transmitía, unas sesiones con algo más que sangre de animales y atroces agonías que rendían frutos.

Después que la lluvia cesó, se quedaron dormidos.

Un argentino rubio, con la ropa manchada y picaduras de mosquitos (que deben ser los menos mortales si se ha vacunado) por toda la piel al descubierto, los ve, se les acerca... Desesperado porque perdió el rumbo hace como tres horas, iba con guías turísticos, pero «yo sé dónde está la diversión, viste, que venís a decir con que no puedo pasar, si puedo». Demasiado desesperado que se tropieza con un montículo de fango.

—La re puta que me parió.

Miguel se despierta en IPSOFACTO.

Francisco ronca bajito y el argentino aprieta los ojos, tiene hasta el cuello de fango, grita, y Miguel se pone más en guardia porque cree que está llamando a su manada, su piel se colorea amarilla con puntitos negros y la ropa empieza a cederle, hasta el momento en que se rompe, Martín a su drama, «Por qué a mí, y no a un chileno, vos Dios que estás arriba con el Papa, andá, déjate de ser tan rompe pelotas». Miguel está pensando solo, Francisco cuando ya desaparece el peso del peruano a su costado parpadea, a Miguel los dientes se le afilan y empieza a respirar pesado, quiere rugir, su piel de jaguar se apodera más de la morena hasta consumirlo entero, a cuatro patas, y de un buen peso, camina, Martín se levanta del fango en sus rodillas y se CAGA DE MIEDO, Francisco siente el fango en su mejilla y abre los ojos... Ve a Miguel transformado.

Martín balbucea.

—¡Miguel! Ven acá, este chico se ha perdido —es su petición inmediata al ver el escenario. Miguel empieza a oler de cerca a Martín y seguro el rubio ya se meó de miedo, definitivamente. En pánico, parece que el animal presta atención a lo que le dice Francisco, valora en medio de sus salvajes pensamientos y voltea un segundo, alejándose de Martín, quien aprovecha para pararse con sumo cuidado. Francisco observa a Martín fugaz, cuando esta medio arrodillado/medio levantado y luego a Miguel, oyen el correr del rubio y Miguel es ágil, le sigue... Está hambriento. Y aún estaba al acecho. Mala idea escapar tan pronto. Francisco grita, pero no lo pudo detener por la magnitud de su cuerpo y la velocidad en que desaparecen, seguramente la trampa a unos cuantos árboles cerca del río lo detendrán. Pero todo sucede casi en un segundo.

Martín tiene la respiración agitada, ha escuchado un sonido metálico que le ha puesto los pelos de punta, qué mierda, con todo no deja de correr en la dirección por la que cree que vino, con un poco de suerte llegará al lugar de partida para la noche. Ayayayay, pobre Miguel, las trampas de hoy en día son lo peor, pero a él sólo le agarran la pata unos dientes de fierro, a los humanos en otras partes al pisar les vuela el cuerpo hecho pedacitos por los aires.

A varios metros de distancia, viniendo desde la dirección contraria, un cazador revisa qué piezas ha logrado coger.

Miguel, con su pata en la trampa, gime de dolor.

Y su furia va acumulándose al verse imposibilitado de escapar sumado a los dientes de la trampa bendita esta.

—Nada —se va quejando el cazador, éste sí con una escopeta al hombro, volviendo a dejar las trampas tal cual. Le va a tomar varios, pero varios minutos llegar hasta la gran pieza, pero de momento todo apunta a un día infructífero, va caminando en su mundo, mirando el suelo a ratos en busca de un pedazo de palo bonito para tallar en casa después.

En algún momento camina más lento, un acto reflejo ante un ruido, cree haber escuchado el rugido de un felino, de los grandes, pero no ve nada.

Tampoco hay que fiarse de no ver nada.

Sigue su camino, quitándose la escopeta del hombro para estar presto a dispararle a cualquier amenaza. Escucha aves, silencio... sea cual sea el bicho o se fue o le está mirando para atacarlo, traga saliva, un cuero de gato grande le vendría perfecto para el bolsillo, quizá hasta se encontraba una camada, una linda camada a la que matarle la madre para llevarse a los hijos y venderlos.

No pensemos mal de Manuel, por favor. Él sólo quiere vivir tranquilo. Que no lo molesten. Matar lo necesario para vivir, y unas crías de jaguar o unos monitos son perfectos para venderlos a un circo, a buen precio. Podría colgar las trampas en su pared por varios meses... O quizá semanas, depende de cuánto alcohol compre.

Miguel se mueve con la fuerza del jaguar en la trampa. Se los va a comer a todos.

Manuel, con todo el cuerpo tenso, CREE ver algo moverse, pero puede ser cualquier cosa... Se acerca, cree que es amarillo... No está seguro. Aguanta la respiración y mueve unas hojas y ramas, con la punta de la escopeta.

El jaguar al hacer movimientos tan bruscos ha ocasionado que la trampa se le haya sujetado más a la carne, pellizcándole vilmente, ha soltado unos quejidos en bajito. Aguza el oído cuando corre un viento a peligro alrededor, y de reojo, todo el cuerpo afina sus sentidos, siente las hojas moverse... muestra los colmillos

Debe ver, a unos cinco-siete metros, la punta de un rifle y luego a un hombre vestido ligero, pecho desnudo, con la camiseta amarrada a la cabeza, de hecho. Acechando. A Manuel se le para el corazón cuando lo ve, y por un momento casi corre.

Miguel se pasa la lenguaza por los colmillos, y lo mira tan fijamente, que ya le hubiera desfigurado la cara... Respira pesado, medio colgado del árbol, porque ha estado esperando por ver a su cazador.

Manuel sonríe.

Miguel ruge FUERTE.

El cazador, en reflejo, se echa para atrás.

—¡Oye, que el que tiene la escopeta soy yo!

El animal le queda mirando, tiene razón, le baja un uno por ciento a la molestia.

—Así me gusta... —se le acerca despacio.

Miguel mira al cazador y se siente nervioso a cada paso, y no por la escopeta. Como si presintiera que lo van a hacer cartera. Manuel se acerca hasta estar justo fuera de su alcance.

—Quédate quieto —deja la escopeta en el suelo y saca su cuchillo.

Miguel mira el objeto y gruñe con expresión de «te voy a comer como ceviche: todo crudo».

—¿Y qué quieres, eh? —Manuel frunce el ceño, levanta la otra mano por seguridad—. Si te disparo se arruina la piel.

Lo va a acuchillar. En la garganta, ése es su objetivo.

El animal acelera su respiración a medida que el cuchillo se acerca, le mira a los ojos con temor, aunque puede arrancarle la mano si da un paso en falso. Puede sentirse un momento de tensión, porque Manuel no es tan tonto como para dejarse comer una mano. Las baja.

—No me dejarás que te mate sin arrancarme la cabeza, ¿verdad?

Le mira directamente a los ojos. Asiente con cautela.

—Ja —sonríe sin poder evitarlo—. Casi juré que asentiste —da un paso atrás y se endereza, mirando al jaguar para ver CÓMO matarlo... Piensa que puede molerlo a golpes, así la piel no se rompería.

Y Miguel piensa en cómo repartir sus miembros en casa, cocinarlos cubiertos de cáscaras de plátano bellaco para que agarren ese rico sabor, se relame los colmillos y entrecierra los ojos lento.

Y al ver esa bajada de guardia, Manuel se le abalanza encima de forma abrupta, buscando agarrarle la cabeza para exponerle el cuello. El jaguar se desespera, sin esperarse ese movimiento, y empieza a mover los miembros bajo la trampa, gime y ruge. Manuel no pierde tiempo y busca clavarle el cuchillo porque sabe que UN SÓLO ZARPAZO y la cosa se pondrá fea. Hacia la garganta, para rajarla.

Miguel se remueve bajo Manuel violentamente y trata de morderle el hombro, alcanza, o mejor dicho su hocico se pone en posición... LO MUERDEEEEEEEEEEEE, no tan fuerte como se espera de un jaguar.

Manuel GRITA entre sus dientes apretados y hace un esfuerzo por contener el peso de Miguel, le aprieta el cuello, o más bien, la piel del cuello para alejarlo, sin soltar el cuchillo pero para el jaguar eso no es nada, así que le clava más los dientes a pesar que el grito le eriza algunos pelos, con los ojos bien abiertos para custodiar que no venga nadie en esta agonía de su víctima.

Caen al suelo, el hombro de Manuel sangra entre los dientes de Miguel, despellejándose, y éste bebe como si estuviera tomando un refresco de frutas. Manuel intenta caer sobre el animal, la trampa tintinea, tensa. Miguel ahoga un quejido por la fuerza de la trampa que se le encarna más, bajándole la intensidad cuando siente que al cuerpo de Manuel calmarse... por la pérdida de sangre, me imagino.

Para suerte de ambos, Manuel rueda para alejarse, el cuchillo queda tirado cerca de Miguel. Se agarra el hombro, apretando los dientes y casi maldiciendo.

El felino saborea su sangre con los ojos cerrados, como si hubiera comido un pedazo de bruselina de lúcuma, por un momento. Vuelve a abrirlos cuando se acaba el pedazo de su carne, textura de piel tierna y sabor metálico en el paladar, mira el cuchillo, y en esas jugarretas del destino... Jala más de la trampa y ésta cede un poco, luego otro más, para dejarla débil.

Cuando hable Miguel, cuando hable... oh... Cuando. Hable.

Manuel le mira, sin huir porque no cree que pueda soltarse, no lo ve tan enloquecido, imagina que debe hacerle daño tirar de esa trampa. Luego voltea, al darse cuenta que sigue jalando, para buscar su escopeta.

El animal trata de llamar su atención con sonidos, medio rugidos chiquitos y gruñidos... Observándole fijamente, como no creo que deje de hacerlo.

Manuel le mira, con la escopeta fuera de su alcance... Está listo para correr hacia ella, si Miguel sigue jalando.

—Si no me matas... No te mato.

El animal deja de hacer ruidos y fugazmente lanza una mirada hacia su pata y hace una muequita de dolor.

Manuel camina lento hasta su escopeta, la recoge, y vuelve, fijándose en la pata de Miguel tanto antes como después. Éste no hace otro movimiento para no ponerle nervioso, aunque le ve tomar la escopeta y sus garras acarician el fango húmedo. Lo ve sentarse con la escopeta cruzada sobre sus piernas, a lo indio. Manuel no le habla. Sólo se va a quedar allí, agarrándose el hombro sangrante. Se relame.

Y Miguel también, espera tranquilizarse... al menos un poco, no se permite hacerlo demasiado para no cambiar de forma. Le han tendido una trampa, mira de reojo a su agresor y escribe en el fango: quien eres.

Delante, en el lado de la luz del sol para que pueda ver bien cada letra.

Manuel ve como estira la pata y se fija más que nada en las garras, cuando nota que siguen un movimiento se confunde. Aprieta con más fuerza su hombro al levantarse para acercarse hasta el límite mismo, a sólo unos centímetros de las garras de Miguel. Traga saliva, cree ver algo en el fango, no está seguro, parece de cuento. Hace calor, se dice, es el calor que te hace delirar.

* * *

><p><em>El primero de cuatro capítulos ya escritos. Los cuales fueron emocionantes...<em>

_¿Cómo crees que se desarrolle este encuentro fortuito?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on "Thing"._

_—¡Miguel! Ven acá, este chico se ha perdido._

_._

_—¡Oye, que el que tiene la escopeta soy yo!_

_._

_—No me dejarás que te mate sin arrancarme la cabeza, ¿verdad?_

_._

_—Si no me matas... No te mato._

_._

_«Quién eres»._

* * *

><p>El animal espera y se lame la pata, por dentro, para limpiarse. Meciendo su cola, su respiración debe ser más fuerte que la de Manuel, su presencia... Todos los kilos que debe pesar. Lo mira de reojo<p>

Manuel se acuclilla, para ver desde lo alto hacia el fango. Mira al jaguar.

—Un cazador, creo que es obvio —rueda los ojos, no estamos seguros si por hablar con un animal o porque la respuesta es obvia.

Le sostiene la mirada, y se acerca, oliéndole. JESUS. Baja la mirada y escribe más en el fango: ¿vives por aquí? Se sorprende que no se haya asustado que le esté hablando de esta forma... Los animales no saben escribir.

Pero Manuel es supersticioso, le han contado historias desde niño. Se golpea con el puño cerrado suavemente en la frente, no lo puede creer, pero se ve tan real...

—Esto es un truco que aprendiste para que no te maten —se autoconvence—. Te lo enseñaron en el circo.

El jaguar le mira no entendiendo a eso del truco... cuando después agrega lo del circo niega, aunque le da risa internamente estar trolleando humanos. Manuel le mira y se talla un ojo, porque ahora el jaguar le entiende.

—Me comí algo envenenado —le sigue mirando, pensando en los cuentos que le narraban de niño, piensa en el de Juan Darién incluso, se siente incómodo, como si no tuviera que estar allí. En la carne de los muslos de Miguel, su piel poco a poco empieza a cambiar, leeeeentamente, pero no deben de dar cuenta porque esa porción está escondida entre fango, trata de vocalizar algo con la boca, aunque solo se ve mostrando los dientes...

En la selva es muy común que los humanos se conviertan en animales, véase el caso del bufeo colorado. Manuel pone esa mirada como asumiendo que hará el loco, pero que nadie le está mirando y a fin de cuentas es problema suyo si hace el loco, ¿no?

—¿Te duele mucho? —pregunta estúpida, pero sirve. El jaguar bufa, pero asiente, mirándole el cuerpo, todo flacucho...

"Esto no me va a llenar, se me va a quedar en el diente"

—Te puedo —toma un palito y lo quiebra por la mitad, si fuera una persona miraría para otra parte, pero no lo hace, mira al animal, el corazón se le acelera un poco—, ayudar...

Miguel traga saliva pero su piel es tan gruesa que no se nota el movimiento, mirándole a los ojos desliza la pata por el fango, suavemente como pidiendo permiso o más bien una tregua. Manuel le mira la pata, contiene la respiración. Alarga una mano suavemente, presto a quitarla de ser necesario, para tocarle la pata estirada. El jaguar hace un sonido para tranquilizarle, algo así como un murmullo... no sé y las orejitas bajas, su pata debe ser como el triple de grande que la mano de Manuel.

Un poco más arriba del muslo de Miguel, ahora, empieza a tomar el color de su piel natural, aún esa parte protegida por la oscuridad entre el cuerpo y el suelo

Manuel le toca suavemente la pata, con el corazón en sus oídos, espera. Comienza a caer una llovizna de esas cortas, que vienen y van, creadas por la misma humedad de los árboles. Miguel le sigue viendo, por un momento, hasta que baja la cabecita... con mucho cuidado, para que sepa que no quiere atacarlo. Manuel retira la mano... Y la posa, despacio, bajo el ojo de Miguel (para estar lejos de sus fauces, aclaro), quien cierraese ojo pardo arriba de sus dedos, y ahora se le ve tan manso: suspenso. Aún sigue desconfiando del extranjero. Manuel le acaricia, y lentamente, como todo movimiento frente a un animal imponente, le acerca la mano hacia la nariz, para que le huela y le reconozca.

—Eres un bicho precioso —le halaga en un murmullo.

Miguel olfatea su piel al tenerla tan cerca, se pega demasiado y le oye eso y le alimentan el ego pls, cierra el otro ojo. Tiene una sensación de hormigas por el lomo y las costillas, y ante sus reacciones Manuel sonríe, de esa forma sincera, como de adolescente, y le acaricia con más firmeza.

—¿Te gusta el cariñito? ¿Te sigue doliendo la patita? —Dios mío, por qué usa tantos diminutivos al hablar este hombre.

La cabeza del jaguar se mueve de arriba hacia abajo, restregándole más la piel como respuesta. Mira buscando la pata en la trampa. Se ve con coágulos ya, le da un escalofrío. Miguel debe sentir fría la pata, aunque como se aflojó no creo que lo esté completamente.

—¿Te reviso la heridita? —le ofrece Manuel, con voz de dirigirse a un niño. El jaguar hace un sonido de quejido/afirmación con los ojos cerrados—. Pero no me mates. Ni me muerdas —su propia herida le tiene el brazo izquierdo con menos fuerzas, por la pérdida de sangre.

El animal levanta la cabecita y le da una lamida rápida a la mano que le acaricia. Manuel respira más tranquilo.

—Túmbate. Te juro que no te haré nada —le gotea agua por el mentón. Miguel le mira a los ojos, cuando los abre, y se tumba cauteloso. El humano no le quita la mano de encima hasta que no se echa completamente, por no hacer movimientos bruscos.

Le rasca junto a la oreja.

—Bicho bonito... Buen bicho.

Miguel inclina la cabeza para las caricias y abre el hocico, hacia el cielo, mirándole con los ojitos chinitos y dorados brillantes. A Miguel NO le gusta que le llame bicho pero en este estado las caricias relajantes le traicionan, _damnit. _Manuel le rasca por el cuello, avanzando hacia la barriga, para acercarse sin que lo note hacia la pata lastimada.

—Eso, eso... —mira de reojo hacia la trampa, para analizarla, pero volviendo a verlo a él rápidamente porque sigue con ese poquito de desconfianza. Miguel deja que le acaricia, dócil, y da una mejor vista en los lugares por donde pasean los dedos de Manuel, se esta relajando y su piel morena está descubriéndose más. Arriba del otro muslo ya se ven las diferencias del animal y el humano... se le va a notar si se abre de piernas como un conejo.

En una de esas miradas hacia las patas, Manuel se da cuenta que el color de la piel está distinta... Se queda pegado mirando, sin comprender. Agita la cabeza: debe quitarle la trampa sin que ésta le coma un dedo. Arrodilla una pierna y le busca a la trampa el seguro, o cómo desarmarla. Espera encontrar una traba sencilla de quitar para un humano. O más bien, un humano sin una pierna siendo apretada.

Miguel espera echado, medio derretido con los ojos cerrados pero los demás sentidos en alerta, percibe como su piel empieza a transformarse, pero no le toma importancia. Se escucha una traba siendo empujada, posiblemente la trampa apriete más fuerte mientras Manuel hace fuerza, la maldita es pequeña y muy firme, se le resbala de los dedos con la llovizna.

El animal gime, se queja de dolor pero no llora, aguantando. Debe sangrar apenitas.

Hasta que al fin la mierda asesina esa se suelta, y Manuel la retira, con cuidado porque los dientes tienen filo como de cuchillos. La arroja con fuerza hacia donde está su escopeta (y probablemente su camiseta toda llena de fango).

—Terminamos. Puedes irte. Que no te vuelva a agarrar, o no seré tan piadoso —le amenaza, mintiendo.

Con respiración entrecortada aun por toda la tensión que su cuerpo aguantó, hasta que los dientes de la trampa ya no le ajustan, Miguel espera que su piel deje de latir por todo el tiempo que se pasó sin circulación de sangre ahí. Permanece agitado unos minutos, dejando que gotas de agua tibia de los árboles le mojen toda la cara... Una pierna empieza a verse por completa en su forma humana, a medida que las pulsaciones de su corazón se tranquilizan, su humor se vuelve neutro... barriga, costillas se apoderan de su piel morena con tatuajes muy largos.

Manuel le mira con los ojos muy abiertos ante todo el cambio, y sigue así tras producirse éste: en forma humana y todo, Miguel conserva algo en sus ojos, en su boca, que equivale a la divinidad de un jaguar... Y al peligro que representa.

—Concha... —se queda de piedra, ni se acuerda de su hombro, cae de culo sólo por la impresión, entre que tiene miedo, que cree estar soñando, que se envenenó, que le tendieron una trampa, que se volvió loco, que bebió de más... Pero acaba de tocar a un jaguar, ¿es éste uno de esos dioses de la selva?

El humano se apodera del animal salvaje, verdadero rey de la selva, que con esa mirada curiosa te hace sentir inseguro, que son infierno cuando olfatea el peligro. Queda desnudo, hasta que las facciones en la cara se afinan.

Manuel no habla, sólo espera que se esfume en el aire o le ataque, o le hable primero. Ve que, incluso transmutado en humano, sigue teniendo la pierna herida, y es una herida horrible por lo que se ve, para desmayarse de dolor si se sufre en carne propia. Miguel parece un joven más de los pueblos, eso le permite no salir corriendo.

Traga saliva.

—Estás sorprendido... —susurra Miguel y es una familiaridad de toda la vida, extrañamente. No mueve ni un ápice para que no le duela la pierna, pero le arde con las gotas que no se contienen de seguir cayendo. Y es obvio que Manuel está sorprendido porque no es de las villas de donde es Miguel. No es la gente que él ve todos los días o que le conoce.

—Claro que estoy sorprendido —le sale un gallito—. ¿Te...? —señala la pierna con una mano temblorosa—. ¿Te vas?

—Aún me duele, ahora más porque mi piel es más delgada —acomoda su cabeza para mirarle de frente—. No te va a pasar nada si me quedo, no soy un demonio...

Manuel se sonroja porque le haya descubierto los pensamientos.

—Tengo un campamento por aquí cerca, hacia el sur —sugiere... Y por campamento quiere decir los animales muertos que ya agarró escondidos bajo un montón de hojas y un morral.

—¿Un campamento? —Miguel lo entiende como que ha venido con varios amigos a dormir en carpa—. Qué intrépido, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Eres de Lima? —abre los ojos grande, haciéndose ideas precipitadas.

—Es necesario —en respuesta a lo de intrépido. Se levanta, y ya cerca suyo le extiende la mano para ayudarle a levantarse—. Manuel. Y no. Soy de Chile. Del sur —se le escapa una notita triste y resignada en la voz, mira el cuchillo en el suelo.

Miguel le mira cuando se levanta, lentamente de cuerpo entero, observa su mano estirada, sus dedos, oye su nombre... Oye su país de origen... Parpadea y toma su mano, al pararse se le acerca, mirando su rostro, es que no puede dejar de mirarlo, que se yo, tiene algún imán. Cerca como para susurrarle.

—Los chilenos tienen su famita acá —comenta con una sonrisa para nada con dobles intenciones.

—Cúbrete con algo... Se ve re feaza esa herida, bicho —le sostiene, para que no se caiga.

Miren, se quedó bobaso.

—No tengo ropa, la destrocé...

Miguel puede sobrellevar el dolor de la herida mientras está distraído.

—¿La destrozaste? —sí, la destrozó, no lo ves—. ¿Cómo? Olvídalo, te paso mi polera. ¿Puedes caminar?

—No, así calato estoy bien... —es normal acá, hombre, andar como los dioses les trajeron al mundo—. A ver... —porque antes había acercado su cuerpo del torso para arriba y las piernas no, mueve una y la otra, la de la herida la mueve y se queja con un gemido—. No, no, me duele mucho, ¡ay! —aprieta los ojos.

Manuel resopla, por la situación extraña, pero de eso se trata Latinoamérica, el surrealismo, las leyendas eternas que por muy modernos que seamos seguimos creyendo, lo mágico y lo real mezclándose en esta tierra tan linda llamada América.

—A ver, cárgate en mí —se agacha para que le sea más fácil y aprovecha de recoger y guardarse el cuchillo.

—Te voy a romper —se ríe Miguel y niega con la cabeza—. No, flaquito, peso más que tú... Vamos, yo camino bien espera un ratito nomá —se frota un poco la pierna y se ve la herida, aj—. ¿Y si me acompañas al río? Así me lavo esto.

—No vas a caminar hasta el río así, en serio, súbete —insiste—. Lleva mis cosas y yo te llevo a ti.

—No vas a poder... —se muerde el labio. Miguel el desconfiando 4ever.

—Ajh —se queja Manuel, y va a buscar su escopeta y su camisa enfangada. Se los extiende con su mano buena.

Miguel le mira hacer y toma su camisa y la escopeta, se los acomoda bajo el otro brazo y estira su mano libre.

—Ven, tengo una idea

Le escucha, con el brazo izquierdo colgándole flojo. Y la trampa también, eh.

—Agarra mi mano primero —pide Miguel, y Manuel lo hace.

—Si no nos apuramos se te puede infectar. Necesitamos ir a un hospital o a mi casa, allá tengo para dar los primero auxilios —le recuerda, por si insiste en que puede caminar sólo. Miguel lleva su mano a la cintura de Manuel, de tal forma que Manuel le abrace y él hace lo mismo.

—Y si caminamos así iremos compensados, ¿tú casa está lejos? —pregunta Miguel, con ese acento medio cantarín y pegajoso de la zona, sin mover la mano aún.

—Al borde mismo de la selva, junto a un río —para movilizarse rápido, llegó en una balsa y se quedó donde nadie le molestara—. Tengo que ir a buscar mis pieles primero. ¿Y la tuya? —Dubitativo, no sabe si Miguel vive entre las personas—. ¿O vives con otros bichos?

—No me digas bicho, ¿quieres que... —hace un mordisco—, ¿ah? —levanta las cejas, jugando, claramente.

—Bueno, no te llamo bicho, bicho —comienza a andar en la dirección en que sabe está el riachuelo más cercano.

—Vivo con un chico... —amigo quiso decir. _Mi sherette. _Andando despacio.

—Oh... —un rarito, piensa Manuel, de los que se dejan llevar por la soledad de la naturaleza—. ¿Y no te ayuda él?—carraspea y mira para otra parte, algo en su estómago da un respingo con el concepto de soledad y dejarse llevar. Manuel y Manuela Palma...

—Sí, me ayuda en todo, es bien buenito conmigo aunque un poco gruñón cuando viene de la ciudad... —le mira de reojo—. ¿Y tú con quién vives?

—Solo —va afirmando el paso, agradece que Miguel esté afirmado del lado derecho o no podría con su hombro—. Una vez al mes viene mi compadre a buscar mis pieles y a dejarme las compras para el mes.

La lluvia pasa, y el calor continúa. El cuerpo de Miguel junto al suyo se siente como natural.

—Asu... ¿y cómo haces ah? Este lugar es muy caliente como para pasarla solito —menea el rostro cuando siente un mosquito rondarle. Afirmando bastante el paso con su pierna buena—. O tienes varias. Te las llevas a tu casa y de ahí las devuelves.

—No lo necesito. Tuve una mujer hace muchos años y se fue con un francés. Ya no más, gracias.

Conversando la caminata se les hace más llevadera. Le mira, porque la historia es real.

—Eso es una vaina, yo también he tenido varias pero con Francisquito a veces... ya sabes —le mira, sujetándole más la cintura—. No tenemos relación así, pero somos muy unidos... Y no hay problemas.

Refiriéndose seguramente a que no hay mucho drama por la rama sentimental, desde su perspectiva, como con las mujeres.

—¿Tú? ¿Y cómo, si más de quince no pareces tener, bicho? —le molesta, aunque Miguel obviamente es mucho mayor—. Ah... No me voy a meter en eso yo, pero... Él debe andar buscándote.

—Tengo veinticinco y tú —se relame los labios, ignorando la última frase. Nooooo no está coqueteando pf, nada que ver. Nada que Miguel ve como huesito de pollo para chupar hasta la saciedad a todos los extranjeros. Nada.

¿No les parece extraño que siendo la probabilidad de vida de los jaguares hasta los veinte años, en un ambiente salvaje y libre, este ya haya pasado lo estimado?

—Ando cerquita. Veintiocho —le medio sonríe—. Con razón eres un bicho tan grande. Y yo que casi te mato, ¿cómo no se te ocurrió decirme antes que soi una persona?

* * *

><p><em>Chile siempre pensando que Perú es un Dios. Y Perú siempre tan... ALÁBAME, aunque después se muera de la risa. Tal para cual.<em>

_Un saludo enorme a Mane, gracias por leer nuestra historia :D_

_Y un abrazo a Tigrilla, que está de cumpleaños. Mil besos y cariños, te los mereces por llevar como llevas a Perú en todas sus facetas. Que cumplas muchos más y te den muchos regalos y seas muy feliz. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on "Thing"._

_—Te puedo ayudar..._

_._

_—Estás sorprendido... _

_._

_—Cúbrete con algo... Se ve re feaza esa herida, bicho._

_._

_—Agarra mi mano primero_

_._

_—Tengo veinticinco y tú._

_—Ando cerquita. Veintiocho. Con razón eres un bicho tan grande. Y yo que casi te mato, ¿cómo no se te ocurrió decirme antes que soi una persona?_

* * *

><p>—No te podía hablar, además no pensé que te quedarías —confiesa Miguel.<p>

—¿Y perderme una pieza así?

—Te voy a comer.

—Primero te atravieso la garganta con mi cuchillo —le alborota el cabello con la mano que tenga más cerca y Miguel se ríe.

—Me gustan las caricias.

—¡Anda!

—¿Has cocinado ya? ¡Tengo un hambre!

—Nada —niega con la cabeza—. Tengo charqui en el morral, pero... Comida-comida en mi casa. Hay un bicho muerto que puedo cocinar eso sí —por bicho quiere decir algún roedor, seguramente—. Si no se lo comieron los otros bichos ya.

—Puedo preparar algo, ¿quieres? —baja sus dedos por la piel de Manuel, la siente caliente y eso hace que le dé un calor extraño, resopla, aunque no se le insinúa. Manuel chasquea la lengua al sentir sus dedos.

—Puedo esperar hasta mi casa. ¿Te molesta la carne cruda? —Puede oírse un rumor de agua, Manuel se inclina para cargar más con el peso de Miguel—. O nos detenemos a atender nuestras heridas y pasamos la noche aquí, o regresamos sin parar —y hay una insinuación con lo de las heridas, como recordándole que él se la había hecho.

—Si regresamos sin parar nos haremos daño... ¿Muerdo rico, no? —sonríe.

—Ufff, he sufrido peores —miente, sólo por presumir, incluso saca pecho, oye.

«Puedo darte una segunda oportunidad».

—Cuéntame entonces si es así —Miguel crédulo.

—Bueno... Era un día de sopor, con el sol en lo alto, al medio día. No tenía a la mano el machete y, lo confieso, en su lugar tenía una botella —le narra, como si fuera un cuento. Se ve el reflejo del agua a unos metros—. Me estaba quedando dormido, estaba cercana la hora de la siesta, pero no va el diablo y se le ocurre joder por joder. Era enorme el bicho: una serpiente larga y delgada, silenciosa como la muerte —se detiene a respirar.

—Te pudo matar —traga saliva y lo abraza mejor, su pierna no duele tanto como la herida de Manuel... Miguel es más fuerte—. ¿Fuiste al matasano y te chuparon el veneno?

—¡Yo no he dicho que me mordiera! —se queja Manuel sonriendo, y le da un empujoncito de hombros—. Y no, me habría muerto si me hubiese puesto en marcha. De hecho —se lo piensa—, quizá sí morí porque no recuerdo qué pasó los días siguientes.

—Tonteras hablas, como te vas a haber muerto si te tengo acá —le pellizca suavecito y sonríe igual, como si fuera de mitología. Como si con sus palabras dijera algo diferente a lo que están pensando.

—Puedo, pues se me habrá puesto a funcionar la cuchara —el corazón—, otra vez. Pero sentía que me moría, en los huesos. Frente a eso, tú mordida... —le mira con intención, ayudándole a sentarse junto al agua. Y seguro le suelta cuando siente el pellizco o algo, se le medio resbala.

Miguel se sienta cuidando que su pierna se mantenga estirada, para que no se infecte con el fango del suelo y le mira, escuchándole hablar, se sonroja. Pocas veces oye palabras que le hagan reflexionar.

—Hablas con mucha pasión tú —le empuja.

—Será que no tengo a nadie con quien hablar normalmente —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Me esperas y corro a buscar mis cosas? No tardo.

—Ya ta'bien, acá me quedo mientras me lavo —baja la mirada a su pierna y resbala más por el fango para llegar al agua, sigue desnudo, of course. Es que la ropa no sale de la nada, saben. Manuel no se mueve, sólo aprieta las manos y las suelta, repetidamente, viendo si necesita un torniquete.

—Mmm...

Le mira el tatuaje. No le pone especialmente nervioso ver a otro hombre desnudo... A menos que ese otro hombre esté excitado/erecto, pero no le dan ganas de dejarlo solo. Miguel recoge agüita y se lava la cara para empezar, el cabello se lo moja también y suspira de alivio.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Eh... —carraspea, se agacha y toma su camiseta, empieza a lavarla para quitarle el fango—. Mejor no voy —más carraspeos, frunce el ceño. Miguel se moja el cuello porque de verdad hace calor, no sé cómo diantres la gente no vive en refrigeradores, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Por qué? Tú herida... Ven, que te lavo —moja su propia nuca y de ahí salpica sus manos para secarse del agua.

—Me tardaría mucho en ir y volver. Lo paso a buscar a la vuelta. O lo dejo allí —se tensa, y restriega más fuerte para demostrar que está ocupado.

—Ah. Sí pues, aunque si alguien se lleva tus cosas... ¿muy importante era? —voltea para verle, entrecerrando los ojos por la fuerza de la luz.

—Nadie se lo va a llevar. Quizá unos monos... Pero no —se lo piensa. Estruja la prenda, con dolor desde ya porque la tendrá que romper. Le mira de reojo—. ¿A ti te robaron las tuyas? —sigue sin comprender lo de rasgarse la ropa.

—Se rompieron a medida que mi cuerpo cambiaba, siempre me pasa... por eso ando con harapitos a veces, medio calato... —se ríe, mirándole y tira la espalda al fango, suelta otro suspiro, más largo—. Oye, pero vente. No me ignores.

—Ya voy, ya ¡ay! —se queja, porque por estrujar con más fuerza le punza de dolor el hombro. Deja colgando ese brazo, comienza a preocuparme el tejido desgarrado allí. Voltea hacia él—. Tu pierna.

Miguel se pone en guardia y se fija en el trapo.

—Pero, ¿qué te pasa, tonto? Te vas a hacer daño —estira el brazo y se acerca más para arrancarle la tela de la mano—. Loco —empieza a soplarle el hombro, con un principal sentimiento de supervivencia.

—Alguien tiene que vendarte, ¿no? Juro que puedo verte el hueso —exagera, el hombro le palpita y siente el frío que le alivia—. Tu pierna, vamos —insiste, teeeeercooooo y frunciendo el ceño, porque encima es un gruñón. Miguel le agarra las manos para que no haga nada, mientras sigue soplando.

—No, espérate, mira, esto se va a infectar por lo que has hecho —moja la yema de su dedo con su saliva y se lo pasa por ahí —¿Más fresquito? Mi pierna me la arreglo yo, ahora, no es tanto.

—Cómo no va a ser tanto, no seas pajarón —le regaña, pero le deja hacer con un escalofrío—. Duele un poco —confiesa, encima que con lo delgado que es los colmillos debieron entrar más. O no más, pero se entiende. Más cerca del hueso.

Miguel le abanica un rato más el hombro, y le mira sonriente.

—Oye... —susurra.

—¿Sí, bicho? —sonríe de medio lado, agradece la atención hacia su herida, suele curárselas por sí mismo y le da vergüenza agradecerlo en voz alta, sería como hacer notar el hecho.

—Nada... Tu piel me habló —parpadea, confundido, y baja la mirada, aflojando el agarre de las manos contrarias—. No... O sea, que... tú —resopla.

—Mi piel te habló —repite, y se ríe, una sola vez. Toma su camiseta, pidiéndole sin decirle que se la devuelva—. Bueno, debe estar gritando la condenada —no específica.

—No, no lo dije en ese sentido que tú crees. Olvídate ya —se estira hacia el agua para mojarse las piernas. Siente calientito el pecho. Manuel raja con el cuchillo la prenda, suspirando por la pérdida.

—¿Y tú de dónde eres? —se interesa, y debemos decir que Manuel está calmado y... Como decirlo... Se siente más en confianza. Que Miguel ya no es peligroso o un desconocido o alguien en peligro con quién compartir ese tal peligro. Allí no parecen estarlo, tienen agua y no hay señales de infección alguna. Se queja entre dientes cuando los músculos le duelen, pero se lo aguanta, para demostrar que es macho, macho-macho.

—De acá, toda mi vida, quisiera viajar algún día... El mundo grandaso debe ser, y yo solo en un pedacito —inunda su herida de agua y la limpia con los dedos, hace sonidos con la saliva por el ardor, siente un confort y relajación... Aunque Miguel es más amiguero, así que esto de andar con gente alrededor debe pasarle a menudo.

—Viajar está sobrevalorado. Nacimos en un lugar por algo —se siente un aura de amargado—. Además, los europeos se creen la gran cosa, pero no son de fiar —amarguuuuuraaaaa. Empieza a vendarle la pierna.

—Eso es mentira, yo conozco varios gringos por acá... Que me dijeron para llevarme, pero yo no... —niega con la cabeza, acordándose de toda la ilusión que lo embargó cuando conoció a un alemán rubio y de ojos azules que vino con todo un grupo y… tuvieron intimidad en su hotel, en una de ésas casi acepta, pero no lo hizo, primero está la familia—. No pues, por tonto.

—Seguro esos después te encierran en una jaula —Manuel se ríe amargamente, de pronto se ha echado encima diez años más. Aprieta las vendas.

—Bueno sí. Por eso, estoy maldito, ya no me lo recuerdes pues —por lo de jaula, mira las vendas improvisadas.

Manuel continúa con la lengua medio afuera, apretando fuerte, hasta hacer el nudo. No corre sangre, pero sabe que la primera vuelta de vendas se manchó igual. No lo dice.

—Eso te pasa por bicho —le sonríe... Le gusta decirle bicho al parecer—. No me has dicho tu nombre —le extiende lo que queda de camiseta y el cuchillo. Miguel aprieta la mandíbula con el nudo.

—De verdad me duele saber que tengo la vida limitada —mira al suelo, sus pardos más pesados, ignorando la pregunta sin intención.

—No seas pesimista —chasquea la lengua, se toca la herida con cierto asco—. Te llevo a tu pueblo y de allí te compras un pasaje en bus a Lima —porque le dijo que está limitado. Le mira de reojo—. O... ¿No es eso?

—Lo decía porque cada vez que las emociones son fuertes y no puedo controlarlas me convierto en lo que ya viste —le limpia más con el agua. El otro levanta las cejas.

—Oh... —no sabe qué decir—. Yo me limpio, no —se echa un poco hacia atrás, no termina la frase—. Al menos no eres como un hombre lobo... —le mira pensando en si perderá el control y hará matanzas cuando se transforma. Le cruje el estómago.

—Te suena la guata, huambrillo... —sonríe, y pone sus propias manos en su regazo, mirándole únicamente.

—No me estás diciendo eso porque tengas hambre, o sí... —desconfianza nuevamente, se afirma su hombro.

—Sí, también yo tengo hambre —se estira la barriga como si fuera un pellejo, sin percatarse de la desconfianza—. Podemos comer pescadito y lo cocinamos cerca nomás.

—Mmm... —Manuel le mira entrecerrando los ojos, su hombro sigue con las heridas abierta y lo tiene flojo.

—Mmm... —repite Miguel, apoya un codo en su rodilla y su barbilla en la palma de su mano—. Qué me miras así, oye, no soy un demonio te dije... Bueno... —se ríe—. Depende cuándo me quieran como un demonio —grrrrr.

—¡Ih! —se tensa completo, le salen unas gotitas de sangre del hombro—. ¡No bromees con eso, oye! —intenta darle un manotón con su brazo bueno. Miguel aleja su cuerpo, todo lo que le permite hasta no llegar al dolor de su tobillo, con una sonrisa de... niño.

—Es que no te voy a comer, además, eso me daría más hambre, eres como un piqueito nomás —confiesa y abanica su herida con la mano, el sol está en su máxima expresión—. Sólo sí te voy a advertir una cosa.

—¿Qué? Y ya déjate, me sé cuidar solo, bicho —le pone nervioso—. Cúbrete mejor tus partes, tú —y lo que quiere decir es que le dejé de abanicar, y le mira las partes con eso último. Miguel deja de hacerlo viéndole fijamente a los ojos.

—Si matas a alguien de mi familia, no te voy a dejar en paz... Me vas a pedir que te mate de tanta tortura —bichos carroñeros, Manuel atado a un árbol, arrancando sus dedos y comiéndolos luego—. ¿Estamos claros? —bebidas alucinógenas que te destruyen la vida. No sé, pe, elija—. Y no me voy a tapar porque mi cuerpo no me avergüenza —agrega, acercándose dos centímetros más a Manuel.

—Mira, si he matado a un hermanito tuyo no sé, pero es la ley de la vida, no la tomes conmigo —se separa cuando le siente acercarse, más nervioso ahora, Miguel tiene esa capacidad para asustarlo—. ¡Ya cúbrete! —le empuja con la mano—. ¡Para algo está la ropa! —le hace pensar en Miguel como alguien más salvaje el verlo así. La ropa al menos, cree él, le haría ver más civilizado.

Menos capaz de enterrarle los colmillos.

Miguel se acerca más, oliéndole.

—Me tienes miedo... —sus sentidos se afilan. Le mira desde ahí, a los ojos, después el cuello—. La ropa está para cubrirte del deseo que no pueden controlar los demás.

—No te tengo miedo —Manuel se cubre el pecho cruzando los brazos, con el ceño fruncido—. Y no te deseo —me pregunto si llegará a hacerlo.

—Yo tampoco, hablaba en general.

Manuel se sonroja porque siente que le acusa de algo.

—¿Y no te puedes transformar en bicho y cazar algo? No tengo nada para pescar. Podríamos dormir —mira al cielo, viendo sólo una franjita de éste entre tantos árboles.

—No puedo... A menos que me cambies de humor, pero eso te va a costar.

—¿Qué cosas te hacen enojar? —le mira perezosamente, se rasca el cuello, bajo el mentón. Nótese que asume que solamente funciona con rabia la cosa.

Está pensando DE VERDAD en hacerle enojar.

—¿Molestarme? No... También cuando estoy triste o cuando hay peligro —se tira en el fango y rueda, la pierna hace fricción con su otra rodilla y le hacen soltar un quejido bajito, queda boca abajo, mirando a los arboles

Manuel abre los ojos grandes porque ese que queda a la vista es un BUEN culo, un poto BUENAZO, se muerde el labio sin poder desviar la mirada.

—¿Quieres —empieza, como pensando las palabras, masticándolas (como a ese poto ñomi)—, que te asuste, bichito?

—Si quieres puedo ir a buscar a la señora que me prepara el almuerzo —propone Miguel.

Manuel bufa. Y toma la escopeta. Apunta al cielo, sin decirle nada a Miguel.

—Por cierto, bicho, ¿no tienes nombre?

—Miguel me llamo.

—Pensé que tendrías un nombre como Grrrr o Miau —quita el seguro que había puesto al arma al caminar, debe escucharse un pequeño click delator.

Miguel oye el sonido del pestillo y voltea al segundo.

—Qué. Haces —le mira con ansiedad.

Manuel se ve pillado con las manos en la masa... Apuntando al cielo, pero ya que Miguel le está mirando... Cambia de plan. De todos modos dispara al cielo y salen volando pájaros, asustados. Solo quería asustarlo con el sonido. Miguel sigue examinando sus acciones, el ruido sólo le retumbo en los oídos. Y ahora Manuel le apunta a Miguel, y éste empieza a respirar más fuerte.

—Quiero carne, bicho —le avisa.

Y es sólo un show. Para asustarle. Para que se transforme.

Miguel lo sigue mirando y su piernas se flexionan, le ha saltado un poco de fango a la cara. Se arrodilla.

—Yo también...

Pero va a ser contrapro-pro-pro-pro-ducente.

—¿No tienes miedo? —hay un ligeeeeero tono de duda, baja un milímetro el cañón.

—Tengo hambre —se arrastra de rodillas, no pensando en el dolor.

Manuel traga saliva, le acerca la punta amenazante, el corazón se le acelera sintiendo la tensión del ambiente. Pasa una bandada de pájaros trinando.

* * *

><p><em>*Carne de gallina* ¡Y hasta aquí hasta el otro jueves! <em>

_Los reviews, según Tigrilla, ayudan a hacer que Perú y Chile tomen jugos de frutas exóticas y se mezan en hamacas selváticas._

_Según Güiña, ayudan a que no se declaren la guerra por triángulos marítimos._


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on "Thing"._

_—Hablas con mucha pasión tú._

_._

_—Pero, ¿qué te pasa, tonto? Te vas a hacer daño —estira el brazo y se acerca más para arrancarle la tela de la mano—. Loco —empieza a soplarle el hombro, con un principal sentimiento de supervivencia._

_._

_—¿Y tú de dónde eres?_

_—De acá, toda mi vida, quisiera viajar algún día... El mundo grandaso debe ser, y yo solo en un pedacito._

_._

_—Por cierto, bicho, ¿no tienes nombre?_

_._

_—Tengo hambre_

* * *

><p>Miguel sigue mirándole a los ojos y avanza, se relame los labios obscenamente, corre un viento de baja intensidad. No llueve realmente nada todavía pero seguro en un par de horas sísísísísí.<p>

Manuel traga saliva: Miguel tiene un aire a peligro y salvajismo, puede imaginarse al jaguar relamerse, la piel se le pone de gallina.

—No me comerás a mí... Cazarás para ambos —imprime fuerza en la voz. Como si estuviera hablándole al jaguar, intentando imponerse por la fuerza. Miguel no contesta y sigue avanzando, ya que se alejó bastante cuando rodó por el fango. Unos insectos se pasean por ahí, corren antes que las rodillas de Miguel le aplasten.

—¿Estas mandándome?

—Claro que te estoy mandando —intenta no huir.

Miguel se está acercando para intimidarle, con esos ojos tan profundos y acechantes, que son reflejos de la bestia encerrada, bajo la piel, porque le ha parecido osado que saque el arma cuando estaban empezando un compañerismo en estas circunstancias. Entierra bien los pies en el fango cuando llega. Frunce la nariz, mirándole amenazador. Le bufa laaaaargooooo y enojado.

—Estas tanteando tu suerte, ¿sabías que mis... colmillos inferiores siguen? —se agarra el labio con los dedos y estira hacia abajo para que vea con atención.

—Así como estás ahora —se sonríe de medio lado con sorna, mucha adrenalina en el cuerpo—, incluso con esos colmillitos te gano con las manos desnudas.

Miguel sonríe.

—Sigue —suelta y vuelve a seguir arrastrándose hasta quedar muy junto al cuerpo de Manuel, quien arroja la escopeta a un lado, y se le abalanza encima... Pero no con toda la agresividad que podría.

Miguel le mira impasible y tambalea un poco por la «sorpresa».

—Sigue, pruébame, ¿no quieres que vuelvan mis manchas? —no logra tirarlo por completo.

Manuel con un "rugido" pero humano, intenta hacerlo rodar.

Miguel no se deja y le sostiene los antebrazos.

—¿Hambre?

—¡Grhhhhh! —Manuel continúa ejerciendo fuerza, dejando que la selva entre en él, los pantalones se le manchan de barro, intenta que pierdan, ambos, el equilibrio. Miguel hace el doble de fuerza, y es que yo creo que Manuel no va a poder a menos que verdaderamente lo pille con la guardia baja.

—Espera... Así no —así no va a lograr más que se pongan a sudar.

Manuel insiste TERCO COMO EL SÓLO, apretando los dientes. Por lo que lo responde, el hombro LE DUELE. Miguel cierra los ojos y suspira, deja de hacer fuerza, acordándose del hombro contrario con los gestos.

Manuel logra empujarle con eso, pero más del lado derecho, el izquierdo ya no le da más, empujando pecho con pecho casi para tirarlo de espaldas. Con intención de tirarlo de espaldas, morderle la yugular... Cosas así. Miguel se deja caer con lentitud y brusquedad, abriendo los ojos dorados igual por si no saca un cuchillo.

Manuel le muerde el cuello, con fuerza, y hace un ruidito como un gruñido... Parece que se invertieron los papeles.

Miguel bufa fueeeeeeeeeerte sin llegar a quejarse.

—Así no... no me van a salir... las manchitas que quieres.

Manuel le suelta, agitado.

—Puta —se lamenta, tuerce la boca... Y le da una cachetada.

El otro parpadea y cuando le da la cachetada la aguanta, aprieta la mandíbula.

—No, soy difícil —sonríe de lado, y ejem... abajo tiene un problemilla muy notorio, a causa de toda el roce que logró Manuel en sus intentos por lograr fastidio.

Suspira.

—Nos quedamos sin cenar entonces —declara Manuel. Sin notando el problema más abajo—. ¿Está mejor tu tobillo? ¿Seguimos caminando o pasamos la noche aquí?

—No espera, sigue... —le sube las manos a la cintura y le toca. O sea LE toca—. Yo puedo dormir en cualquier cueva, no muy lejana de aquí si no llego con Francisco.

—Pero si no te ha has podido transformar... —le siente los dedos, estira el torso, le hacen cosquillas—. ¿Buscas algo? Si es un zancudo, mátalo.

Manuel asume que tendrán que dormir allí. Tampoco se cree capaz de despellejar algo con el hombro así, ¡ni siquiera pudo botar a Miguel! Eso debería haber sido pan comido. Es sólo un hombre.

Con Manuel sentado a horcajadas encima suyo, Miguel ondea la cadera, con sus dedos bien enganchados en la cintura del otro, mirándole a los ojos.

—Quizá así funciona...

Me imagino que hay fricción, y lo que a Miguel siempre le molesta en el alma es que le corten en el momento de calentura, presiente que Manuel es de esos. Presiente con una extraña conexión. Manuel se tensa, comprendiendo con la fricción, y se pone rooooojooooo... Sí es cierto que se agarra a uno y otro que va de paso porque vive lejos de cualquier contacto humano, pero usualmente no están en relativo peligro ni heridos.

—Eh... Eso después, bicho.

Miguel ladea la cabeza hacia atrás sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—No... Sígueme, un ratito, yo no quiero hacerlo —o sea que no quiere follar, manyas. El fin justifica los medioooooooooos.

Manuel se muerde el labio, y mira al cielo preguntándose por qué, Señor, por qué hiciste a los hombres así... Piensa en la última muchachita con la que compartió calorcito, hace un mes y medio (SÍ, UN JODIDO MES Y MEDIO) cuando bajó al pueblo y visitó la casa de putas, para aprovechar. Mueve la cadera, sin mirar a Miguel.

Éste baja las manos hasta la cadera de Manuel, en sus huesos, se la pega muy bien y jadea, soltando un «mmmm» felino, enredado… Antes de que se le funda el cerebro:

—Aráñame con todas tus fuerzas.

Eso va a hacer que la piel se le enrojezca y arda y grite y se enfade y los insultos van a lograr más furia.

Manuel frunce el ceño porque así con el bicho hablando es más difícil imaginarse a la cholita esa de cabello negro. Aun así, le obedece, le pasa las manos duras y las uñas por la piel, mueve las caderas con más fuerza.

—Hazme sangrar —Miguel no se imagina a nadie en particular, sólo siente el calor de Manuel, quien se empieza a incomodar cuando siente que el asunto de Miguel es más notorio. Le baja a la intensidad y para los rasguños.

—No sé cómo esto nos va a ayudar.

—Haz lo que te digo, o si no intentaré otra cosa peor, este animal no sale por rozarte en mí como pescado en la laguna —contesta un poco impaciente, bien, y le mira—. Necesito algo que de verdad me convierta en jaguar —recuerda y se queda quieto, las manos inmóviles.

—Creo que prefiero pasar hambre —se echa para atrás como un cobarde y se incorpora sobre sus rodillas. Sigue rojo.

Miguel le deja.

—Menos esfuerzo para mí —sonríe y se incorpora igual, la piel la tiene de gallina por el frío. Los poros erizados.

—Sí... —mira hacia el agua y luego a Miguel. Ya está casi oscuro, los árboles tapan la mayor parte de lo que queda de sol—. Te faltan tetas.

Siente un aire extraño. Quiere arrojarse al agua, Miguel le pone los pelos de punta con su sola presencia.

—¿Por qué? Estás loquito —frunce el ceño.

—Porque... Olvídalo —le da vergüenza tocar el tema—. Aparte de eso y del instinto asesino no sé qué más de animal tiene el hombre —se abraza sus piernas, buscando donde el fango está seco—. Al final sirves más como bicho que como persona —le mira suavecito, como no queriendo.

—Nunca haz tirado con un hombre tú, te da miedo —se acaricia el pecho, donde le rasguñó y mira los insectos—. Lo dices porque no has logrado sacar a la bestia, ésa no es mi culpa.

—De vez en cuando me paso por las casas de acogida a los desesperados —se rasca la mejilla—. Y nada, yo lo hice bien, es que tú no sirves para bicho de circo.

—¿No sirvo?

Manuel se ofende plis.

—No te puedes hacer bicho cuando quieres, así no sirves. Ni de almohada —camina a cuatro patas hasta un terreno más seco, alejado de la orilla, y se tiende allí. Miguel parpadea mirándole cómo se va, no le contesta.

—Entonces me voy para no incomodarte —suelta al final.

—Pero no te alejes, porque te puede pasar algo. La escopeta está aquí —le recuerda Manuel, y se hace un ovillito.

—Yo sé cómo cuidarme —empieza a pararse, la herida se ha hecho costra en ciertas partes pero no en la totalidad. Se limpia el fango seco de las piernas

—Si ni garras tienes. Ni ropa —insiste Manuel. Y levanta la cabeza para mirarle. Por si se va. Para seguirle.

—Conozco a la gente de aquí, tú deberías cuidarte, hay leyendas bien feas... —advierte, irguiéndose y estirando los brazos.

—No estarás pensando de verdad en irte —llega a levantar hasta el torso unos centímetros—. Tienes la pata mala.

Sí, preocupado.

—No, ya cicatrizó un poco, mira —se acerca para que la vea—. Siempre estoy cerca —susurra después, a eso de irse.

Manuel le mira la pierna cuando se le acerca, calmándose porque no se va... Y luego de nuevo se incorpora, porque se está yendo.

Pero se incorpora entero, se para.

—Me voy a casa.

Manuel le mira la espalda.

—Manuel —se muerde el labio.

El mencionado camina no hacia Miguel, sino hacia su escopeta, la recoge, y se la echa al hombro.

—Ya. Ya.

—¿Ya, ya qué? —se voltea para tomarlo por la nuca. Le mira feroz, no sé porque.

—Ya vamos. Si vas tú voy yo, porque es mi culpa que tengái así la pierna —le devuelve la mirada—. ¿Seguimos por la orilla del río, hacia el oeste? —le sugiere, bajándole a la intensidad, y al tono, como pidiendo perdón, porque se refiere a que, si le dejó así su trampa, le va a cuidar hasta que sane.

Miguel lo observa unos minutos más y bueno, pensaba que tenía la conexión esa media cósmica que ha sentido hace un rato pero no... Traga saliva y le suelta suavemente.

—No, no... Francisco se va a molestar si te vienes conmigo, va pensar mal —se abraza a sí mismo por el frío.

—No te... —se encoge de hombros—, perdón, ¿sí? —por la trampa—. Lo mínimo es que te ayude a llegar.

Le mira a los ojos de nuevo, de cerca debido a la oscuridad, para que le entienda que no se sentiría bien consigo mismo sin hacer algo a cambio del daño.

—Tampoco es tanto, he tenido peores —le cita—. Estaré mejor si cumples con el trato.

Cambia de dirección la mirada y camina de frente, o sea, hacia la jungla.

—¿Que no te mate? —Manuel le sigue detracito, sin apurarse, al mismo paso, y al hacerlo siente tranquilidad, como si estuviera haciendo lo correcto.

—A mi familia, si no yo te mato a ti.

—No puedo saber cuales bichos son tus hermanos —se adentra en los árboles con él, cualquiera diría que se está metiendo en terreno peligroso.

—Todos los que verás por este páramo —sigue caminando, un poco más rápido que Manuel por el frío.

—No mientas, es imposible que todos sean tus hermanos —no nota que se va alejando hasta después, y empieza a dar pasos más rápidos.

—Somos una familia grande —una araña traviesa, de esas grandecitas, le pica en el dedo, gime—. Mierda —la patea lejos pero sigue caminando—. No me sigas, por favor.

—¿Por qué no? —trota hasta quedar a medio metro de su espalda.

Miguel suelta otro quejido y le sale una mancha, que nadie debe de notar, en la baja espalda.

Una pausa, Miguel sin contestar sólo avanzando, hasta que extrañamente la picadura del animal -la araña- la siente palpitar, cada vez más grande.

Segundos después, los efectos empiezan a manifestarse.

—Porque... —gruñido, aprieta los ojos, sus venas se ven más gruesas bajo la oscuridad. Sus piernas se tensan—. ¡DEJAME! —traga saliva y los latidos del corazón se aceleran.

—No puedes obligarme. Serás un bicho, pero yo no. Pude haberte matado —sigue disculpándose, porque Miguel aún no le ha dicho que le perdona, le toca el hombro.

Las piernas empiezan a ancharse, los huesos a expandirse, cambiarle la textura de la piel, manchas, gime/se queja y la espalda empieza a transformarse, sus colmillos... La lengua. Sonidos mezcla de animal y humano. El efecto de la araña; su veneno se aloja en cada fibra de sus músculos, y el rincón rugoso de su cerebro, lo abarca completamente. Acentuándolas tan instantáneamente como un choque de auto.

Manuel siente la tensión bajo sus dedos, pero no quita la mano, ve los cambios en la espalda, el corazón se le acelera, la adrenalina, casi una droga, aparece de nuevo.

—Miguel, no ahora.

Suda y la forma de jaguar empieza a apoderarse de Miguel a cada segundo que pasa, grita de dolor, las garras grandes, sus ojos brillan.

Manuel quita la mano y da un paso atrás, para verle. No huye, como tampoco piensa en matarlo. Aun así, y aunque piensa que está fuera de peligro, la sensación de éste permanece como un telón de fondo... Y eso le gusta. Miguel ya no grita, gruñe, su cuerpo es más macizo, voltea a ver a Manuel, a cuatro patas.

Su lengua relame los colmillos después de bostezar.

Manuel se queda sin aliento, nunca se había detenido a admirar a un bicho tan grande (no es posible hacerlo con seguridad, después de todo). Le extiende la mano como cuando le acariciaba.

Miguel, obediente, acerca el hocico, mirándole a los ojos. A pesar de la fuerte emoción... digamos, no enteramente por su aprobación, está manso, y Manuel le acaricia, con más brutalidad que la primera vez, como acariciaría a un perro, tomando su cara y rascando los costados.

—Bueno, bicho, yo te sigo. Todo el rato.

Es decir, siempre, bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Miguel cierra los ojos y deja guiar la cabeza, y trata de tirarlo. Con su cabeza, empuja hacia adentro. Manuel siente el tirón, todo Miguel es fuerza después de todo, le acaricia el cuello, se lo rasca, bajando, la piel en su mano se siente increíble, no sólo perfecta como la que obtiene al despellejar, sino también caliente, viva, con movimiento y palpitaciones.

El animal ejerce más fuerza ahora con todo el cuerpo, como lanzándose, y a tirarle, de una vez, disfrutando de las caricias y haciendo sonidos de satisfacción, hasta tumbarlo si es que puede. Y con esos kilos por supuesto que puede. Manuel se ríe, sin quererlo, y le acaricia la barriga, sus manchas son preciosas, o eso piensa, son como estrellas en un cielo en llamas.

Imagino que cualquiera debería sentir temor de estar bajo un jaguar, percibir su respiración, el hocico gigante... Miguel restriega sus orejas en la barbilla contraria.

La escopeta se le entierra a Manuel en la espalda, el corazón parece querer salir de su pecho, expone su cuello con los restriegos de las orejas y se ríe otro poco, tomándole del cuello y pasando las manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo, tras las orejitas.

El jaguar abre los ojos y le olfatea el cuello, roza las líneas de su boca.

Manuel le mira, sintiendo que la textura de la piel, el peso, la adrenalina y el jugueteo es demasiado sensual, casi excitante... Si no supiera que es Miguel hasta aceptaría que es más emocionante que tener a una mujer.

—¿Bichito? ¿Le gusta? —pregunta observando su coronilla y las puntas de las orejas.

Sus dedos se deslizan por el pellejo suelto del cuello, sonriéndole los músculos.

Miguel traga saliva, no puede ser, ya había pasado su furia por Manuel, ha visto que solo es un chico ermitaño como varios extranjeros que adoran quedarse cercanos al Amazonas, sin ruidos de la ciudad, olor a gasolina quemada, reality shows en la tele... Pero ahora lo siente tan apresado, le mira la piel pálida, bajo su panza, con una estría larga en su pelaje, siente como late. Su olor. Ha aguantado el hambre toda la tarde, se recuerda cómo se cargó la escopeta al hombro, bufa.

Manuel se pregunta, casi con inocencia, si Miguel ronroneará. Le abraza, con un brazo por su espalda y el otro recorriéndole el cuello con lentitud, pero empeño, para rascarle bien.

—No sabía que fueran así de lindos los bichos —le confiesa murmurando. Lo sabe realmente, pero se refiere a la parte en la que están vivos y no atacan.

Miguel abre la boca y sus colmillos acarician la piel de las clavículas.

Manuel aguanta la respiración.

—¿Bicho? —continúa sin respirar, con el pecho quieto—. ¿Miguel?

El jaguar piensa cómo a las personas les invade cierta melancolía cuando están en el filo de este momento, como si percibieran...

Manuel traga saliva.

—Cresta —se ríe bajito—. No serás de esos... Son sólo leyendas. No... —era obvio, se dice, desde que supo que era un híbrido. Los híbridos de por sí son sólo una leyenda. Una parte de la leyenda. Debió suponer que toda ésta era cierta.

Su cuerpo tenso bajo el pelaje, Miguel se dice que esto es justicia, están bien así. Todos los días tratan de penetrar en estas zonas de la baja selva, donde todo es más salvaje y natural, sus colmillos rasgan más filudo que una uña, sin morder aún, aprovecha el sabor de la piel de Manuel, a medida que oye sus palabras.

Manuel abre la boca. Sabe perfectamente que no podrá con el peso de Miguel, menos con el brazo izquierdo como lo tiene. Piensa en su esposa, la que le dejó, y en su madre, en el sur.

—Miguel —ruega.

Pero, a quién le ruegan por misericordia, muerde. Algo tímido al comienzo, cuando unas gotas de sangre empiezan a brotar por sus rasguños profundos, muerde hasta masticar sus huesos, sus fauces abarcan medio cuello de Manuel y es delicioso, con esa dentadura tan fuerte, que hace añicos de dos mordiscos.

La sangre está tibia, dulce y metálica. No es mucho el alimento que Manuel representa, pero sangre fresca puede entregarle para que la disfrute, como un dulce recién preparado. Y se la da, se la regala en borbotones tibios, frescos, se la deja en las fauces mismas, como si le diese de beber en la boca. Miguel bebe, mastica, chupa y traga todo, cerrando los ojos, siente algo fuertísimo en el pecho, caliente, que le llena, y un nudo en la garganta... que va pasando a medida que la piel con coágulos de sangre incluidos, que se forman cuando el corazón deja de latir, y los tendones, se los traga. Y no puede parar, porque tiene hambre y porque está cumpliendo con su deber. Porque es el guardián.

Francisco en casa está ansioso, se aprieta las manos, sin saber nada. Miguel se demora como nunca... Tampoco sabe por qué salió persiguiendo a ese extranjero. Y no pudo alcanzarlo ya con esa forma de jaguar. Ya es noche cerrada, la madrugada está a un par de horas. Uno perros ladran.

.

.

.

Manuel murió desagrado, así sin darse cuenta, se desmayó por la falta de sangre, empujó cuando le sintió hundirle los dientes, antes de perderla. Intentó empujar con sus rodillas, pero Miguel pesaba demasiado. Cuando quiso mirar con rabia, apretó los dientes, pero no pudo saber, no alcanzó a saber si se sentía traicionado o enojado consigo mismo por no darse cuenta.

Su propia sangre le empezó a ahogar cuando hizo esfuerzos más desatinados para quitarse a Miguel de encima, pero al final aceptó la muerte. Él quería tranquilidad. Se había buscado morir sin que nadie lo supiera. Miguel sólo apresuró el proceso y seguro se quedó tranquilo al desangrarse, no existió resistencia tras eso. Tampoco podía negar la sensación de que su muerte formaba parte de algo sagrado.

Miguel se quedó arrancando los miembros del cuerpo de Manuel, la nariz y los labios los disfrutó, como si los besara, se deshacían fino entre sus colmillos. Los brazos le tomaron tiempo. Echado al lado de Manuel, mirándole mientras masticaba, la articulación arrancada de la unión entre la rodilla y la pantorrilla, se oyeron los crujidos de los huesos y los grillos.

Francisco se dio cuenta que por esa noche Miguel no iba a regresar, apagó la tele, en que estaban dando un programa de concursos, de los malos, con acento español. El jaguar terminó varias horas después, con una sensación de llenura, caminó hacia el río en el que estuvo en la tarde con Manuel, miró su reflejo ahí. No le había rendido ningún culto, no fue parte de ningún rito. Fue lo que hacen todos los días para sobrevivir los humanos: matar al enemigo para tener equivalencia y poder controlar.

Ya debe estar amaneciendo, los árboles no dejan pasar los primeros rayos de sol, pero algunas aves diurnas ya se oyen de tanto en tanto.

El jaguar toma agua a lametones, la carne de Manuel le ha generado una sed desmesurada, la escopeta llena de hormigas y otros animales no identificables, ramitas y hojas, pedazos de tela de un pantalón... Se lame la piel dentro de sus patas y regresa por otro camino.

Caminando en toda lentitud, aún se convertirá cuando logren cambiarle el humor.

* * *

><p><em>Tigrilla quiere dedicarle el fic a Foldingcranes por escribir buenos PeChis.<em>

_Gracias por leer esta historia, Mane y demás lectores. ¿Algo que quieran decirnos?_


End file.
